Things I'll Never Say
by Rosalina Elliot
Summary: Wanneer Lily Evers ontwaakt in een ziekenhuis, heeft ze geen idee. Wie is ze? Wat doet ze hier? Wie is de jongen die al dagen langs haar zit? De enige die ze herkent, is Remus Lupos... ONE SHOT.


Things I'll never say

'…Waar ben ik?'

'In St. Holisto's… die val van je was echt… doodeng gewoon!' Ik voelde een kus op mijn voorhoofd gedrukt worden, door het verband heen. Langzaam opende ik mijn ogen. Een knap gezicht, vergezeld van warrig zwart haar en bruine ogen, hing voor mij. Ik vroeg me af wie de moeite nam om zo diep in de ogen van een compleet vreemde te kijken.

'Right…' Ik ging rechtzitten. 'En wie ben jij…?' Met een schok trok de jongen zich terug. Zijn ogen stonden vol verwarring, pijn, verdriet en ik vroeg me af wat hem zo raakte. Was deze vraag niet… like… een van de meest logische vragen ter wereld?

Hij raakte zachtjes mijn hand aan. 'Ik ben James,' zei hij.

_James_… Die naam zei me… niets. Uit beleefdheid wilde ik mijn eigen naam dan ook maar zeggen. 'Ik ben – ' Hm… Goede vraag. Ik zocht in mijn geheugen, maar kon me eerlijk gezegd niets herinneren. ' – ik weet niet wie ik ben,' gaf ik uiteindelijk beschaamd toe. De jongen knikte en ging zitten in de stoel die naast mijn bed stond. Ik bekeek hem eens goed en concludeerde dat ik het zo slecht niet getroffen had. Bepaald lelijk was hij niet – integendeel.

Hij stond op. 'Ik ga even naar het secretariaat… tot zo.' En weg was hij. Ik zat moederziel alleen in een onbekend bed in een onbekende kamer in een onbekend gebouw in een onbekende stad in een onbekend – ach, je snapt me wel.

Even later kwamen er twee mensen binnen. Ik herkende de jongen die bij me had gezeten toen ik wakker werd. Ze fluisterden zachtjes. '…geheugenverlies, ja.'

'Herkent ze namen? Plaatsen?' vroeg de vrouw, in witte ziekenhuistenue. 'Dat weet ik niet,' antwoordde de jongen, 'maar ze herkende mijn gezicht niet.' De vrouw knikte en wendde zich naar mij toe.

'Hallo,' zei ze vriendelijk en gaf zo'n typische ziekenhuis-smile, die Werk Nou Maar Even Mee Dan Is Het Zo Voorbij En Mag Je Naar Huis betekende. Ik knikte. De jongen bleef naar mij kijken. Ik werd zenuwachtig van hem. Kijk niet zo naar me, dacht ik onzeker. 'Ik ben Mariska, en ik wil je even een paar vragen stellen, om te kijken of je aan geheugenverlies lijdt, aangezien je hem hier niet herkent.' Ik keek even naar de mooie jongen. Nee, ik kende hem niet.

'James zal een paar namen opnoemen,' ging de vrouw verder. 'Denk goed na en als je je iemand herinnert – ook al is het maar vaagjes – dan zeg je dat, goed?' Ik knikte weer en begon te tellen hoe vaak ik dat nog zou doen. De jongen – James – begon namen op te noemen die ik allemaal van haar noch pluim kende. Perkamentus. Ik verborg een grijns. Wie heet er nu Perkamentus, dacht ik. Voldemort. Eh, klinkt lollig, dacht ik, maar schudde mijn hoofd weer. Nog een hoop namen volgde. Petunia. Matthew. Robert. Kate. Eleanore. Sirius Zwarts. Dat klonkt grappig. Peter Pippeling. Dit klonk eng. Vast een of andere slechterik. Remus. Ik wilde mijn hoofd voor de zoveelste keer schudden, maar aarzelde. _Remus…_dacht ik.

'Ken je hem?' vroeg de witte vrouw gretig. Ik wist niet wat ik moest antwoorden. 'Die naam komt me… bekend voor…' zei ik hopeloos. De vrouw knikte.

'Goed, geen anderen namen herkend?' vroeg ze. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en zag niet hoe de jongen naast mij me bekeek. Mariska verdween en ik keek James in zijn ogen. 'Wie is Remus?' flapte ik eruit. Hij keek mij niet aan toen hij antwoordde: 'Een van mijn beste vrienden.'

'Aha…'

'En vanwaar ken jij mij?' Als ik dan toch bezig was met vragen… James aarzelde. 'We zijn ver – gewoon vrienden,' zei hij snel. Hij wilde iets anders zeggen, dat weet ik zeker…

'En wie ben ik?' Hij keek mij geamuseerd aan. 'Jij bent Lily Evers.' Oke, Lily Evers… dat klonk goed.

'En waarom ben ik hier?' ging ik verder.

'Je viel. Het was doodeng… je bent vier dagen bewusteloos geweest.'

'En wie zijn die mensen die je net opnoemde?' James zuchtte. Toen hij zijn mond opende om mij antwoord te geven, ging de deur open. Een drietal mensen kwam binnen. Twee jonge vrouwen – een met blonde krullen en een met lang, stijl zwart haar – renden gelijk naar mijn bed en begonnen tegelijk vragen te stellen. De jongen liep eerst naar James en begon een fluistergesprek met hem. Hij had sluik donkerbruin haar, en allebei kwamen ze daarna bij mij zitten.

'Lily we waren zo bezorgd!' gilde iemand links van me. Daar ging het gehoor in mijn linkeroor. James kwam overeind. 'Rustig, ze heeft geheugenverlies…' Degene met de blonde krullen staarde mij aan.

'DAT MEEN JE NIET!' 'Ze _herkent_ je niet, Kate,' zei James luid. Ik hoorde de irritatie in zijn stem. Vreemd, want hij zag er uit als iemand die zijn kalmte leek te kunnen bewaren. Ik zag niet hoe de andere jongen hem bezorgd aan keek.

De blondine – Kate, dus – keek mij diep in de ogen aan en zei traag: 'Ik ben Kate. Je beste vriendin.' Degene met lang zwart haar duwde haar aan de kant en zei: 'Eleanore, je andere beste vriendin.' Kate rolde haar ogen, allebei zetten ze zich op een stoel naast mijn bed.

'Hoe voel je je?' vroeg een knappe jongen, die zojuist met James had gepraat. 'Mwoh, gaat wel… jij bent – '

'Sirius,' grijnsde hij. 'Mooi, lief en vrijgezel. Het zal wel vreselijk voor je geweest zijn, die dagen zonder mij.' Ik lachte en voelde me gelijk terug beter.

De deur ging opnieuw open. Ik keek wie er binnenkwam – en voelde mijn hart een tel overslaan. Een tel of twee. Drie. Vier misschien… Hij had een pak tegen zich en liep met een stille tred naar mijn bed toe. Hij zag er ongezond uit. Alsof hij maandenlang ziek was, maar tegelijk niks had. Alsof hij heel lang niet gegeten of gelachen had. En toch vond ik hem mooi, met zijn bruine haar en zijn diepe bruine ogen, die in die van mij boorden. 'Ze heeft geheugenverlies,' zei Eleanore somber – of was dat Kate? Ik glimlachte verontschuldigend naar hem. 'Wie ben jij?'

'Remus,' zei hij en glimlachte terug. Ik hield mijn adem in. Hij was mooi. Hij was _mooi_…

James stond op en zei zacht iets tegen Remus, die verbaasd zijn wenkbrauwen optrok en naar mij keek. Even later ging iedereen buiten, behalve Remus.

'James zei dat je mij… herkende,' zei hij aarzelend en ging op de rand van mijn bed zitten. Ik knikte en staarde naar mijn handen. 'Waarom?'

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. 'Weet ik veel… Je klonk… familiair…' Hij zweeg en streek met zijn hand door zijn bruine haar. 'Het lijkt alsof ik je… kende,' zei ik zwakjes. Hij ging verzitten; zijn been raakte dat van mij door de dunnen ziekenhuislakens heen. Ik rilde.

'Weet je zeker dat alles goed met je is?' zei hij zachtjes, maar het klonk niet beledigend of zo.

'Ik – ik weet het niet,' zei ik eerlijk. Het enige wat ik wist was wie deze mooie jongen was, dat ik van hem hield en dat ik zijn mond op die van mij wilde voelen.

Hij legde zijn hand op mijn knie en wreef er zachtjes over. 'Het komt allemaal wel in orde,' glimlachte hij. 'Maar nu moet ik gaan…' Het voelde alsof ik een glas koud water over me heen kreeg. Ik knikte met tegenzin. Hij boog voorover om me te omhelzen, sloeg zijn armen om me heen en wiegde me zachtjes heen en weer. 'Het komt allemaal weer in orde,' fluisterde hij tegen mijn haar.

Toen hij wilde opstaan, had ik mijn hand nog om zijn nek. Ik zag hoe zijn gezicht me verloste van het afgrijselijke schilderij tegen de muur en het enige wat ik kon denken was: hij gaat me kussen.

Maar op dat moment lagen zijn lippen al tegen die van mij. En op dat moment wist ik het weer.

Ik was Lily Evers. Ik was verloofd met James Potter. Ik voeldemijn kind schoppen in mijn buik…


End file.
